Fenwick
An employee of the shady Regenschirm Laboratory. Looks innocent enough and has quite a way with words, but trust is not something one should openly offer to this scientist. Essentially belongs to Rekenber Corporation. Profile Fenwick tends to keep to himself in his current days, not leaving much time for anything other than work and research and only really socializing when he absolutely has to; research and experiments are all he feels are worthy of his time. He basically lives in his laboratory, sleeping on the couch when he finds himself too tired to keep pushing onward. Leaving would be a waste of time and energy. After all, he worked extremely hard to get to where he is now- a knowledgeable, high-ranging geneticist in the most well-funded laboratory in the Schwartzvald Republic. Anything he could ever want is readily available at his fingertips. Anyone in his field would love to be in his shoes.. unless they knew the things that go on behind closed doors. He has quite the silver tongue, and often uses that charm to his advantage. He draws naive and trusting innocents into his grasp- the perfect trap for scooping up test subjects when the ones he is working on, ah.. expire. It is rare that Fenwick is seen without his Vanilmirth accompanying him. In fact, it's one of the few living things in the world that he feels he can trust. In a way, he sees the homunculus as his child, and would let no harm come to it. While it is not the same as an important someone he lost long ago, he feels like Vanilmirth helps to fill the void that was created long ago. Background Being born to a family of skilled blacksmiths, Fenwick was expected to grow up just the same. He was to be a smith, just as his father, and his grandfather, and those before them. He had already started learning the ways of the merchant when he met his childhood friend, Rylan, who quickly became his first crush. They grew close rather quickly, and soon became inseparable. One late day, Fenwick decided that it would be a good idea to steal an axe from his father's smithy to show off to Rylan a bit. He invited the other to meet him in the wooded areas just outside of Alberta, and so the boys set off to have a bit of fun with the borrowed weapon. They ventured out quite a way, Fenwick swinging the heavy object about recklessly without a clue as to what he was doing.. but it looked cool, right? Though the noise and commotion caused by the pair caught the attention of a nearby beast. Neither boy knew that Eddga was native to the adjoining Payon forest, so they were given quite the fright when the beast made itself known with a loud roar. Fenwick instinctively stepped in front of Rylan to offer a meek barrier between him and Eddga, and raised the axe as a threat. Of course, the young merchant had never handled a weapon outside of helping his father move his stock here and there.. but never had the need to actually use one before this moment. Shaking in fear, the other boy fled.. and this pulled the beast's attention from Fenwick. Eddga pursued the other boy, and ended up making quick work of him. Having witnessed the gruesome of his friend's demise, Fenwick immediately overflowed with fear, and his fight-or-flight reflex took over, causing him to drop the axe and bolt back to the safety of Alberta in tears. For weeks, Fenwick wouldn't talk to anyone, and hardly ate- it was even hard for him to simply get out of bed. It was all his fault, after all. The scene kept repeating itself in his mind, depriving him of sleep until he would pass out from physical exhaustion, only to keep haunting him in his dreams. There was no escape from the mistake that cost his friend his life. Eventually, he set off without word to either of his parents, full of regret, to figure out how to fix things. During his travels, he discovered alchemy and the wonders that it could work.. and ended up seeking out skilled alchemists to help him learn the art in hopes of bringing his friend back... Personality Bearing sweet words, the scientist finds it rather easy to gain the trust and acceptance of others. He often uses this to his advantage, especially when it comes to scoring a potential live specimen. His years of research left him on the lesser end of mental stability in terms of what he deems right and wrong, and being too far from his research material has proven to cause him to become quite anxious, even a little aggressive. Trivia * Fenwick absolutely loves and adores his Vanilmirth. It will likely remain in it's primaty state, despite his ability to force evolution. * He has shown signs of dependent personality disorder (DPD), causing him to grow very attached to and dependent on anyone or anything that he ends up trusting enough, like his Vanilmirth. Category:3rd Class Category:Mechanic/Genetic Category:Genetic Category:Characters Category:Male